Never Knew I Needed
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: What if Gale was sent into the Games with a spitfire Omega girl named Wendy, but there maybe more to her than meets the eye... *Previously called Omega*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, I know, I know I have to finish my other stories, and I will. But I had a stroke of inspiration, and we all know I love inspiration!**

**I only own Wendy Manson, although I would love to own most of the characters (never going to happen )**

"Wendy Manson." Effie yelled out once she got a hold on a girl tribute's name on reaping day.

My head snapped up, realizing that said my name. It was impossible, I only put my name in when it was mandatory, my family didn't want to endanger me too much.

"Wendy Manson?" Effie called out again. Sheer terror shot through me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked up to the stage, not caring if the cameras saw my look of terror.

"Congratulations." Effie said with a forced smile, I nodded to stunned to say anything.

"And now for the male tribute!" Effie shouted. I began to feel bad for whoever owned the named she would pick.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Effie shouted the name. I knew Gale, more by reputation than anything else I had never talked to him though, not because I was shy, I just never felt the need to. But that was about to change.

"I still can't believe it was you who was chosen, out of thousands of girls, it had to be you." My Mother sobbed.

"Mom, don't cry, if you cry I'm going to cry and I just don't want that." I told her as tears came to my eyes, I refused to let them fall.

"Just be safe." I assumed she didn't realize what she just said.

"That's going to be hard to do." I pointed out to her.

"Well then team up with the Careers!" she raised her voice a little.

"Over my dead body." I firmly stated.

"That could happen." She said.

"I'll try to do my best to stay alive, but you know that I can't make any promises." I said sadly.

"Make sure to wear this the entire time." She said giving me a golden necklace with two pistols crossing each other with angel wings behind them.

"I will, I love you Mom." I said hugging her.

"I love you too Wendy." She said as out time ran out. She looked at me, fearing that it would be the last time she saw me in person let alone alive.

**There you have it the first chapter of Omega, review please! Remember I am making you guys the sponsors so in your reviews tell me what you want to send either Gale or Wendy. Things like machine guns, or soup (be sure to add the soup spoon or she'll just chug it, or "accidently" spill it on Gale if he pisses her off, which will be easy because she's a little spitfire!) Now, allow me to introduce my new beta, InuTenshi0013.5! (Holds for applause)**

**Hey, Y'all! Just call me Tenshi. I love the hunger games, among many other books, movies and things of that sort. Although I don't have a Hunger games fan fiction up at the moment, I probably won't for a while, 'cause I want to finish all my other stories first, so if you like Invader Zim, Hellboy, Peter Pan, or any of the other assorted stories I've written, feel free to check out my profile! (yes, I am mostly using this betaship to advertize my stories) but seriously, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, you guys didn't think I could come up with chapters that fast did you? Well this chapter is just for fun, me and a friend had a blast writing it!**

**I only own Wendy.**

The next morning I went straight down to breakfast without even brushing my hair. Effie would be so proud of me.

Glorious, delicious food surrounded the perimeter of the room and I didn't even care. I grabbed some plain oatmeal and started pushing it around the bowl.

"How can you not be loving this?" Gale asked loading his plate.

"How can you be? We were just sent to our deathbeds and you act like you couldn't give a rat's ass!" I said to him, he glared at me.

"Good morning!" Effie said too cheery for my taste.

"Yea, it's just fantastic." Gale sarcastically replied.

"It is isn't it?" Effie asked, clearly not picking up Gale's sarcasm.

"What's great about it, besides the fact that I can now start counting off the days till I die?" I asked Effie, her ever present smile faltered.

"Wendy, I think you left your manners in District 12."

"I didn't know you had manners." Gale said sitting across from me.

"Three words for you, Gale. Kiss. My. Ass." I told him, leaning forwards.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked throwing it back at me.

"Well maybe I would… No never mind, I wouldn't." I said realizing what I just said.

"Yes you would, don't deny it." He said rather smugly.

"Prove it."

"Okay, okay, okay I think that's enough of that." Effie said trying to stop us before we murdered each other.

"Shut up!" we both yelled at her. I felt bad for Effie, just sitting there helplessly as Gale and I fought.

"We are so not going to win this year." A voice said from the doorway. Gale and I turned our heads to see none other than Haymitch Abernathy.

"You two need to start getting along!" Haymitch pretty much ordered us.

"There is no way, in Hell, that's happening." I said getting up and going to my room. Of course who would follow me other than Haymitch.

"Go away I'm… changing."I said slamming my door.

"No you're not." Haymitch said coming in anyways.

"What if I was?" I asked him.

"I would've known."

"You're such a pervert." I said flopping on my bed.

"Anyways, you need to stop fight with Hawthorne." He told me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Because you need someone to work with during these Games."

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"With your frame, the Careers will kill you first." He told me what I had feared.

"Careers, I laugh at the Careers. HAHAHA." I said fake laughing to prove my point.

"Yea, while your laughing they'll shoot you in the mouth." He told me.

"And you think Gale would stop them? He'd probably be the one shooting me!"

"You've got a point, but still." Haymitch protested.

"And another thing, why are we talking about him killing me? I mean why can't I kill him?" I asked.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I strongly dislike him."

"Well I strongly dislike you."

"Well then why are you telling me all of this?" I shouted.

"Because I'm sick of District 12 losing!"

"Well then why are you telling me this, you don't even think I can survive on my own."

"You're right why am I telling you this?" he questioned himself and headed for the door.

"Good leave!" I said as he slammed the door, I threw a pillow at it. _Stupid Haymitch and stupid Gale with his stupid, stupid, stupidness!_ My mind screamed in rage.

**There you have it, again you guys are the sponsors, you want to send them something just review and say what you want them to have. Also haters no clicking that review button, or I will find you…. Not really.**

**She won't find you, but Tenshi will! I will find you with my super-tracker powers over the interweb! Anyway, pretty rockin' story, huh? **_**Stupid Haymitch and stupid Gale with his stupid, stupid, stupidness!**_** Makes you wanna click that little review button, doesn't it? Go right ahead, click it, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are chapter 3, I so far haven't got any reviews come one guys, the story will get better, and more dangerous. So bear with me!**

**I only own Wendy.**

We got off the train and stepped into the Capitol, the best place in the world. Okay I lied, more like the worst place in the world. Soon after I met my stylist, Cinna.

"They aren't giving me much to work with this year." Cinna stated examining me.

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked.

"You could've at least brushed your hair."

"How about you get a death sentence, see if you want to brush your hair." I replied.

"Point taken, come on." He said, dragging me to some sort of dressing room.

I was put into a skin tight, short, silver dress. It was supposed to represent smoke, which came after we burnt the coal. My drown, wavy hair was left as was, they some type of Carmel coloring to match my eyes.

"How do you feel about heels?" Cinna asked me.

"Honestly I'd fall and kill myself before the games even started." I told him.

"Great, no heels for Wendy." He said grabbing a pair of flat boots.

The opening and the interviews went without a hitch. The problem was training. I knew I wasn't very athletic; I was good with daggers and at running long distances. Now if only I could find something to do in front of the judges.

"What are you going to do for the judges?" I asked Gale.

"No idea, you?"

"Not a clue." I figured I would do something with daggers, but that was all I had under my belt. Soon even Gale left and I was completely alone. Left here waiting and wondering what I was going to do.

"Wendy, their ready for you." I walked into the training arena to face the judges.

I grabbed my daggers and started throwing them at bulls-eyes, once I was done I looked to the judges only to realize none of them were looking at me. I frowned and picked up my last dagger and aimed it at the window above the Gamemakers. The glass shattered around them and they became more alert, staring at me. Shocked that I would do such a thing.

"Now that I have you attention, thank you for your time." I smirked and walked out.

We watched the mandatory program that night showing what tribute got what score. Big shocker, Gale got an eight, while I got.

"A five, how did you get a five?" Haymitch asked me.

"I didn't agree with the Gamemakers." I told him.

"You don't agree with anybody." Gale told me.

"I-shut up." I said knowing he was right.

"You know that I'm right."

"Shut up." I said getting up and going to bed.

**Chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Tenshi: not the longest note ever, huh? Then again, it wasn't exactly the longest chapter either, but I know you still want to press that little review button. Go on, push it. You know you wanna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is by my beta, she wanted a chance to write for Wendy. But the Rodent, and dagger moving from one place to another was my idea. Usually every chapter is written in Wendy's point of view, with this as the exception. I hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy.**

Cinna pep-talked me before the games and pulled me into a quick hug before I was raised up into the arena. I looked over my surroundings quickly. A dense deciduous forest surrounded us. When the tubes moved away, a buzzer went off, and everyone dove for the Cornucopia in the center of the tribute circle. I grabbed a pistol and picked off a guy from 5, a girl from 7, and both tributes from 1, all of which would obviously be careers. Before anyone could grab anything else, I grabbed a medium pack and a belt with ten or twelve daggers with golden hilts and black jewels on the ends of the handles. A lot of the tributes went for clubs and bows, but I grabbed my pack, belt and a shotgun and took off.

Before anyone could catch up, I'd run about four miles. I pulled a rope from my pack and threw it up over a low branch, propelling myself up. When I reached that branch, I threw it over another, and so on and so forth until I came about thirty feet, give or take, off the ground. Soon I'd laced another rope around the inside of a few limbs and unfolded my sleeping bag inside to form a human's nest. I placed the pack, my shotgun, and the belt in the nest, picking off the occasional tribute, a girl here and a boy there.

Before long, I came down from my nest, running through the woods. Once, I came for a career from district 2, and slit his throat. I knew the camera's weren't on me, they were more interested in the blood bath at the Cornucopia. I carved into the tree next to his body, 'Eight down.'

**Gale POV**

I should have known something was up when I found Michael's body. I had my bow, and was ready to shoot until I figured out he was dead. In the tree, the words 'Eight down' were carved. I wasn't sure how many tributes were dead, but I was sure no one had taken more than eight, but this person had. Whoever they were, they were good; stealthy, fast. I hadn't seen hair nor hide of Wendy since the games started, and couldn't help but worry she was one of the 'eight down'. At one point, I came upon a _very_ interesting sight.

**Wendy POV**

I heard a shuffle in the leaves, disregarding the sound as another tribute trying to sneak up on me. I was attempting to grasp my surroundings when the knife slipped from my hand. As I bent to pick it up, something whipped my ankle, throwing me to the left. I rolled over and saw the giant rat-looking creature baring his fangs at me. The rat was four feet tall, a dirty grey color. I grasped for my dagger, and then realized that it was still where I'd dropped it. I crawled forward, attempting to grasp for it, but the rat wrapped its tail around my ankle again, dragging me back before digging its jaws into my leg. I heard myself yelp in pain, trying to ignore it, and felt the blood rush from the wound. I crawled forward again, my fingers coming within inches of the hilt before I was dragged back a second time. I looked up at the rat's open jaw, thinking silently, _this is it. I'm going to die here _suddenly, my hand found the hilt of my dagger, which I could have sworn was ten feet away a couple seconds ago. Just as the rat's teeth came for me, I swiped it upward, stabbing the beast in the roof of its mouth. It threw its massive head back, roaring. I hopped on my one good leg, slashing at it when I could. Finally, I got a stab to the lungs that brought it down. I collapsed from exhaustion, falling next to the rat corpse. I caught sight of movement ahead, and saw Gale standing there in all his eight-rated glory.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked somewhat angrily.

"Long enough to put all the pieces together." He said simply. He figured out that I was the person who killed both tributes from 1, 2, 5, and 7.

"I'm assuming that means you could have helped me at any time." I growled. He shrugged, which I took as a yes.

"You're a total ass, you know that?" I smirked. I did what I could to pull a long stick toward me. I ripped a strip of fabric from my left pants leg and wrapped it around the top of the stick, using it to pull myself up off the ground.

"Are you planning to walk on that thing?" Gale asked empathetically.

"What, you wanna help the scared little girl? Don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Oh, I know you can, I just think it's easier this way," he said, pushing away the stick and pulling my arm over his shoulder.

"Oh, so neither of us can defend ourselves when we get attacked? No thank you!" I said, pulling my arm off his shoulders and picking up my stick. I could tell he was following me, his boots making loud clumps on the hard dirt ground. I pulled myself along, both of us silent. Finally I stopped at my tree.

"You live in a tree?" Gale asked stupidly. (I knew he was stupid! I knew he had _stupidness!_)

"No, I don't live in a tree. I keep my food and water in a tree to avoid it getting stolen!"

"Whatever." He groaned, looking at the supplies about thirty feet in the air. I pulled the rope from the branch on which I'd entwined it. Finally, I lowered the other end of the rope and tied it around my waist.

"Do you really expect that to work?" he asked me.

"It's worked before, it'll work again." I snapped, securing the knot. I started pulling on the opposite side of the rope, propelling myself up with my good leg. I could hear Gale behind me, climbing up branch after branch. Finally, we reached my makeshift nest, a blanket secured in the branches with rope. (Wow, I have a lot of rope, don't I?) Gale and I climbed into the sleeping bag, curling up in the soft bowl. I pulled off my boots, tying the laces together and hanging them on a branch, and watched as Gale tried to follow my example. Eventually, he succeeded in removing his boot…and hitting his head on the branch behind him. I found myself laughing like an idiot, and laughed even louder when he glared at me. Before I could say a word, I could see something dropping out of the sky. I reached up, grabbing… a romance novel with a page marked. I opened to the marked page, and my eyes were attracted to two words highlighted in yellow; BEING INTAMATE. I flipped over the note, and I saw Haymitch's writing, _if you don't get the hint, GET TOGETHER YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! _I crumpled the note in my hand, tossing it over my shoulder, smiling to myself, "Not going to happen, Haymitch." And opened to the front of the book, beginning to read. Gale picked up the note, uncrumpling it. When he seemed to be finished, he tore it into forty billion pieces and threw them over the forest floor.

"Haymich better be joking" Gale said unhappily.

"I don't think so. He highlighted the words 'being intimate'" I said, turning to the page and showing it to him.

"Gah! Haymitch is gonna die when I get a hold of him!"

"May I assist you in this endeavor?" I asked, faking a capitol accent.

"I would be honored." He said, mimicking me.

"Really?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

We were both silent for the longest time. It was starting to get dark when Gale broke the silence.

"Was it you who killed the eight people so far?" How was I supposed to react to that? 'Yeah, that's me!'? Actually, that's not a bad idea.

"Yep, that's me." I said softly. He didn't seem surprised, like he knew. "Not as helpless as you thought, huh?" I smirked.

"Well, no, not exactly." He said simply, like it was just that easy.

"But then again, I'm no Katniss Everdeen, either." This seemed to get his attention.

"How do you know Katniss?" he said threateningly.

"More by reputation than anything else. I know she's not the richest girl on the block and that she'd do anything to protect her family. And I know you two met while hunting in the illegal areas many moons ago."

"How?" he asked, louder than I would have liked.

"I have my sources, hunter boy. I also know Katniss chose another guy over you."

"That's none of your business!" he was shouting now.

"What? I was just gonna say that I think she was an airhead for doing that."

"W-what?" I figured he'd quieted down out of shock more than offense, so I decided to continue,

"Airhead! Personally, I'd rather be with my longtime friend than some guy who I barley know and only said he loved me 'cause it was part of a ploy to get sympathy from the viewers. If you ask me, a lifetime of friendship is worth a bazillion times more than two or three years of lies."

"So why don't you go fall in love with your long-time guy friend? See how you like it!" he growled, pulling his boots back on and starting to climb out of my nest.

"I would if I had any friends" I whispered. Suddenly, a loud bang filled the air, and Gale fell from the tree. I looked out cautiously, knowing very well that the shooter may still be in the area. Gale lay on the forest floor; no other tributes were in sight. I quickly propelled myself down the tree, rushing to Gale's side.

"Gale? Gale! Don't you dare die on me! If you do, I swear, I'll kill you myself!" I shouted at him, begging him to stay with me. Quickly, I climbed the tree, pulled all my stuff out, and came back down.

15 minutes later

After bandaging Gale up (And getting a look at his _very _nice six-pack of abs,)I covered Gale and the pack with the sleeping bag, and covered _that_ with leaves to hide it. Then I crawled under the covers with him, snuggling up to his body subconsciously.

**Don't you guys think Tenshi did an awesome job, I do some editing because I'm nitpicky, review please!**

**Don't expect another chapter this long. This was written by me, Tenshi, the Beta, and that's only because I convinced Tricky to let me write a chapter. If you enjoyed it, Press that little review button below the authors note; if you didn't, please make suggestions! Remember, you are the sponsors. The book was my sponsor gift, what will yours be? (Soup is the #1 recommended item.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I woke up the next morning about 10-20 degrees colder then when I went to sleep. It was either because the Gamemakers changed the temperature, or it could've been the fact that I fell asleep next to Gale last night. I decided to blame the Gamemakers. I successfully wriggled out of the sleeping bag and into a sitting position against the tree next to the bag without causing too much pain. I started internally panicking a little when I realized that Gale wasn't in sight, not that I was looking for him but still. _Maybe he did die on me last night, no they would've shot the cannon an extra time and waited until after I left to collect the body._ I looked around and found him leaning against a tree, bow and arrow ready.

"Having fun over there?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, the time of my life," he said sarcastically, "keeping lookout and listening to you snore is very entertaining."

"I don't snore!" I defended myself.

"Sure you don't." he said as I picked up the book Haymitch sent us. It was clear I wasn't going to do much else today.

"Why are you even reading that?" Gale asked me slightly annoyed.

"Because I have nothing better to do today." I told him. "Stupid Haymitch." I muttered when I turned to the page he highlighted.

"Why would he even suggest something like that?"

"Don't ask me." I told him.

I noticed we had gotten another silver, parachuted box. I picked it up and opened it.

"REALLY HAYMITCH, you couldn't send something MORE useful?" I said once I saw that he sent us another book with a page marked. I opened the book to the marked page and the word 'kiss' was highlighted about four different times on just one page.

"What did he send us this time?" Gale asked as I crumpled the note, which read DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT! And chucked it in his direction.

"Another book." I said aggravated.

"Maybe we should just do what he says." Gale told me. I could picture Haymitch saying something like "thank you Gale, get it through her thick skull that you two need to trust me and do what I say!"

"Are you kidding me? You and I fight like cats and dogs, we'd never be able to pull it off."

"It's obvious he wants us to do this, otherwise he wouldn't be sending us all these goddamned books!" Gale said, I hoped the cameras weren't on us.

"I still think we wouldn't be able to pull it off." I said slowly getting up, using the tree to help.

"And how would you know?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't go five minutes without starting a fight." I said standing up, leaning against the tree for support.

"As true as that is, I still think Haymitch needs us to try." Gale was now standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he's our mentor we're not supposed to question him. We're supposed to follow his orders."

"Yea, well, I don't follow orders too well." I told him crossing my arms.

"I can tell." He was trying to make me mad so that I would follow Haymitch's orders.

"You don't follow them either!" I said, I wasn't lying saying as he did tear the note up last time.

"I follow them more than you do!" Gale told me, still trying to make me angry. _Fine if Haymitch wants me to follow his orders I'll follow them!_ I thought angrily as I pulled Gale's lips to mine.

**My beta isn't here with me right now, but I'm posting anyways. Seriously guys I need reviews! They keep my story ideas going so please for Gale and Wendy's sake review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six!**  
><strong><br>****Beta note: Hey! It's Tenshi! Writing another chapter that may or may not be****  
><strong>**as long as the other one I wrote. Whatever, talk to you at the end!**

**I only own Wendy**

Gale's lips were soft and warm, and he tasted the way autumn leaves smell when  
>they fall of the tree. After a moment, I let go of his face and limped over to<br>my makeshift bed, putting my dagger belt back around my waist. 

"Happy?" I bit at him, letting the acid leak into my voice. 

"No more than I was two hours ago." He replied, making a meager attempt to  
>hide the shake in his voice. Obviously, I'm a good kisser, considering that<br>was my first kiss. Gale picked up his bow and walked over to where I was. He  
>watched me role up the sleeping bag, and we pulled out our weapons before<br>moving out. 

"Why'd you learn to use daggers in the first place?" Gale asked. 

"I'm not really sure. I just started throwing knives at a spot on the wall,  
>and my dad got me a dagger for my tenth birthday." And I pointed to the first<br>dagger in my belt. The hilt was a golden color with diamond studs at the end  
>of the guard and hilt. <p>

"And, if you don't mind my asking, how did he afford that?" he said, eyes wide  
>at my golden dagger. <p>

"I'm not really sure. He always found a way to make ends wrap around and meet  
>twice. I'd probably never respect him again if I knew what he did to make<br>money." I said. I never even knew what happened to him; he just didn't come  
>home one day. <p>

"Why do you think Haymitch keeps telling us to get together?" I Questioned; it  
>had been bothering me since we'd gotten the first book."<p>

"Probably for viewer support. That's what he did for Katniss and Peeta." He  
>replied, letting disgust reach his voice when he said Peeta's name. Before I<br>could reply, three tributes, obviously careers, stepped out of the trees; two  
>from district three and the guy from four.<p>

"District twelve; easy kill." The guy from three said, the other two laughing. The guy from four pointed a gun at Gale, and I pushed him down as he pulled the trigger. Pulling out my daggers, I threw a headshot on the guy from three and a dagger to the throat on the boy from four. The girl just stared at me, and I saw the angry flash in her eyes. She picked up her gun, pointing it at me. Well, at least this way Gale can get out. I thought, amazed at myself. I was ready to give up my life  
>for a guy I'd hated not three days ago. Before she could pull the trigger, an<br>arrow impaled her chest. I looked at Gale. He was on his knees, looking like a  
>professional archer. I looked around, but I couldn't see any cameras. I pulled<br>out my good dagger and carved '11 down' into a nearby tree. 

"You okay?" Gale asked, His usually smooth voice stained with worry  
>and…Pain? <p>

"Yeah, I'm alright. How are you?" all I heard was a thump and a pain filled  
>groan. I looked at Gale to see him lying on the ground, his bandages wet with<br>fresh blood. 

"You reopened your wound!" I scolded, helping him into a sitting position. I  
>unwrapped the bandages so I could see the hole in his stomach. It only went<br>about two inches in, but it was gross to look at. I tore a strip of cloth from  
>my shirt, pressing it over the hole. <p>

"Hold this." I barked. He replaced my hand with his, and I dug for the  
>first-aid kit that had come in my pack. He moved the cloth so I could replace<br>it with a thick gauze, and I wrapped the medical tape around his waist. 

"Well, You're gonna have one hell of a belly button." I said, wrapping over the  
>gauze a fifth and final time. He tried to laugh, hitched his breath, and<br>groaned. 

"Don't overdo it." I warned, packing the tape back in the plastic box. 

"When you think about it, I'm actually underdoing it." He whined sorrowfully. 

"Look, I get that you're used to running around shooting things; you're an  
>amazing hunter, it's in your blood, but you're not exactly in the best shape<br>right now." I said, hearing Gale sigh. 

"I know, you're right. I just hate feeling so…Helpless…" he looked  
>pitiful. I laughed <p>

"What, is my misery funny to you?" he asked.  
>"Yep."<p>

"You're mocking my pain." He frowned at me.

"Life is pain. But that's not why I'm laughing. Helpless isn't even on the list of  
>words I could use to describe you. You could sit in a tree an pick off<br>tributes one by one, not to mention you have some pretty amazing strategizing  
>skills." And I gave him 'the look', "Helpless? Ha! Don't even go there!" He<br>looked back at me, a playful glint in his eyes. 

"Well, You're no princess bride either! Acting all innocent, then killing ten  
>people." He scolded, as though it was a bad thing. I punched him gently in the<br>shoulder, let him hit me back, and stood. I held out a hand and pulled him to  
>his feet.<p>

"So, how are we getting out of here alive, because I have no plans to kill you."  
>He said, trying to stretch his arms and legs. <p>

"Oh my God, and here I thought you'd cry if you didn't get first dibbs on my  
>life." I laughed.<p>

"we could try to find the edge of the arena. I mean, there has to be one, right?" I asked. 

"Nope. There's a force field around the arena that keeps everyone and  
>everything inside." He explained. <p>

"And you know this how?" I asked, even though I could probably guess how. 

"Haymitch told me after we traumatized Effie." And we both laughed at the  
>memory. <p>

"We didn't get off to a very good start, did we?" I asked, walking alongside  
>him. <p>

"No. No, we didn't…" he trailed off. 

"Gale?" I said, looking down and stopping in my tracks. I felt him look back  
>at me and turn around. <p>

"Wendy?" he said, his voice kinda scarred. 

"Kiss me." 

**I think Tenshi did an awesome job getting the most spitfire and stubborn people I have ever written for together, don't you think? Be sure to send them something in the review please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter I (TrickyTrickster01) put in a Princess Bride reference, if you got it let me know. Now in this chapter I inserted a Titanic reference, I changed it a bit but it still means the same thing.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I looked at Gale to see his reaction, thinking he would turn me down. He had a little bit of a smile forming. He walked to me, tilted my head upward, and kissed me softly.

"Happy now?" he asked me.

"Maybe."

**Later**

"I'm still confused, why would Haymitch suggest such a thing even though the audience knew we couldn't stand each other?" I asked, sitting in my human nest leaning against Gale.

"I don't know, probably for our own good."

"Well, what if President Snow told him to?" I wouldn't have been surprised if Snow did, it wouldn't be the first time he tried something like this.

"What if he did?" Gale asked.

"Snow probably wants us to die somehow, and the Gamemakers hate me."

"If you die, I die." Gale told me.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Who'd be there to stop me, you'd be dead already."

"Why does everybody talk about me dying, do I honestly look that helpless?" I asked.

"If I didn't know you so well, yea, I'd think you were helpless." I frowned at him.

"So how are we both going to get out of here alive?" I asked.

"I think one of us is going to have to fake our own death." Gale whispered in my ear.

"How?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out once there's only three of us left."

"Fine." I huffed out, returning to my previous position.

"How do you know that the cameras aren't on you when you carve into the trees next to your victims?" Gale asked. I could tell this question was bugging him for a while.

"I don't, it's just my way of saying that I won't play by the rules." I explained. "Great, I think I just told my Mom that I've killed like ten people… Hi Mom." I said just in case the cameras were on us.

"I don't think your Mom will be too happy with you once you get back to 12." Gale smiled.

"You mean once we get back to 12?" I asked, he looked a little confused. "If you die, I die." I told him.

**Shortest chapter ever… it would help if they got some shiz from you guys. It would also help my brain a lot, so send them something please! No it doesn't have to be soup, that's just an on-running joke between Tenshi and I. I hope you enjoyed, review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This just came to me in the middle of English class, not much to do with Gale and Wendy's relationship, but more to do with her past and what she relies on most in these games. Enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

I walked around the forest, looking for water to bath in more than anything else. I could hear somebody in the bushes behind me.

"I know you're there, and whoever you are I swear to God I will cut you." I said turning on my heel. The male tribute from eight came at me with his shield raised. He hit me on the side of the head, hard. I fell to the ground, my vision blurry. I groped the earth for my dagger that I had dropped. He sent another blow to the back of my head, exterminating my vision temporarily, if not indefinitely. I could hear his foot falls as he ran away.

_Why is he running, why didn't he just kill me?_ I knew the answer. I relied on my vision more than anything, without that I was pretty much a goner. I stayed where I was, on my hands and knees. I refused to move, not just because I could run into something if I did get up. But because I was too shocked, I knew the tributes would be cruel. But I didn't know they would be cruel enough to take someone's vision. _Wait a second Wendy,_ my mind spoke, _isn't this what you've been doing? What you've done to those ten tributes? _I questioned myself. _No! _I tried defending myself from my own mind, _I killed them without making them suffer, they're trying to kill me slowly._

Even since I was ten, the day my Father left, it felt like life did things just to smack me in the face. First my Father leaving without a word, next having to work for the Mayor listening to Madge complain about her life while the rest of us narrowly scrapped by. After that the reapings, the Games, getting injured, and now my vision was taken away.

"Wendy?" I could hear Gale as he came my way.

"Over here."

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Wallowing in self pity." I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The guy from eight attacked me with his shield and left me here temporarily, or permanently blind." I explained as best as I could.

"Come on." He said as he helped me to my feet.

We both knew he would have to be my eyes until my sight was restored. The real question was did I trust him enough not to get me killed while I was blind? But I also knew I had no choice but to trust Gale.

**I hope you enjoyed, read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Tenshi for writing this awesome chapter, also thank you to MegGrifin our first reviewer woohoo!**

**I only own Wendy.**

"Come on, Wendy. You gotta get up."

"No, I'm perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life down here, thanks." I said

"That may not be much longer, deary." He said, sounding very much like the way I imagined the pirates from the school history books.

"Good point. Let's go." I said, hopping to my feet. In the process of doing so, my head flew into his chin. I heard him stumble back a few feet and exclaim in pain.

"Augh! What's in your chin, a rock?" I asked, rubbing the spot where it had made contact with my skull.

"Why, is your head missing some?" He replied angrily. I walked to the last place I'd heard his voice, hands out in front of me, probably looking like an idiot. I found the fabric of his shirt, feeling my way up to the neck. I gripped it, pulling his face to mine until I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Would you shut up if I kissed you?" I asked, not caring if my breath smelt like shit, which it probably did.

"Probably not." I imagined him smirked arrogantly. _Too bad_ I thought, pulling his mouth to mine. I felt Gale smile and run his tongue over my lips. I parted them, granting him access to my mouth. He tasted like pumpkin spice and fall leaves. I grabbed his face, and felt him grab mine. Unable to resist, I moaned into his mouth. He smiled at that, and out tongues wrestled for dominance. He won at some point, and his hands moved to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies' ever-closer. It was my third kiss, and it was even more passionate than the first. At one point, we had to break for air. I felt him gaze at me, and then kiss my forehead.

"I'm a better kisser than you." I said, making him laugh. He replied, chuckling,

"That's what you think." I smiled, pushing him gently, but hard enough to get him away.

"I am and you know it." I said, running my fingers through my hair. I stuck my hands out in front of me, yet somehow still ran into a tree. Gale laughed.

"I hate you." I moaned, and he laughed even harder. I turned in the direction of the laughter, glaring.

"If I run into another tree, I'm going to kill you." I smiled angrily.

"No you wouldn't. You like me too much." He laughed, wrapping his hands around my wrists.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. I felt him press his lips to my cheek in response.

**Many thanks to MegGrifin for being our first reviewer! This is Tenshi, saying, "ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

It was bad enough that I was already clumsy, now I was blind and clumsy. I had already ran into three trees, tripped over everything but a leaf, and told Gale that I hated him about five times.

"Gale, I really hate you." I told him after I fell into a pit some other tribute dug out.

"I love you to Wendy." Gale said, I could imagine him rolling his eyes as he pulled me out of the pit.

"What the Hell Gale, aren't you supposed to be my eyes?" I asked after I fell flat on my face from tripping over a log.

"Oh yea, Wendy there's a log there."

"Oh really?" I was getting irritated at this point.

"Come on." He walked towards me to help me up.

"No," I stopped him, "I'm just going to damage my pride and crawl."

"You still have pride after falling down and running into things?" Gale asked.

"Yes I do still have pride, and its your fault I keep running into everything."

"Alright fine, crawl see if I care." Gale sighed, giving up.

After quite some time, my hand came across some leather.

"Gale?" I called out.

"Yea?" he answered, from the sound of his voice he seemed about 5-10 yards away from me, his voice carried a warning.

"Please tell me that this is your shoe."

"Guess again Hellen Keller." Said a voice that wasn't Gale's. it was a male tribute, that much I could tell. He called me the name of a blind and deaf American writer, figuring out that I, myself was blind.

The tribute, somehow, ended up with one of Gale's arrows in him.

"Still don't trust me?" Gale asked pulling me to my feet.

"Maybe, you'll never know." I said as he carved '12 down' into a tree for me.

"People are going to think you're the 'mysterious' killer you know." I told him as the cannon rang out, signaling the tribute's death.

"Who says the killer has to be one person?"

"Good point."

I somehow still managed to run into tress, and logs, and other various things, every time I did I told Gale that I hated him. Which I didn't but it was easier to blame him then it was myself.

"How many times are you going to tell me that you hate me?" Gale asked.

"Until you stop letting me run into things, and you know that I don't actually hate you." I told him.

"Well then, how do you feel about me?" he asked.

"We both survive the games and I'll tell you." I told him.

"What if one of us dies?" he asked, it was a possibility I didn't like to think about.

"Well then you'll never know." I said.

"Really?"

"No, I'd tell you before one of us would die." I told him, reaching my hands out in front of me searching for him. My hands eventually found the fabric of his shirt, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember that you guys are the sponsors, just say what you want them to have and I'll make Haymitch send it to them.**

**Haymitch: you can't make me do anything, you're just a writer.**

**Me: Wanna bet?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all, I am back with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy,**

The Panem anthem played, showing the faces of the tributes that died that day. If there were any. It was the one thing I couldn't see with my other senses, at least not by myself.

"How many?" I asked Gale, knowing that he knew what I meant.

"Two, the one that I killed and somebody else." He said as it got dark. I could tell the Gamemakers dropped the temperature; Goosebumps had started raising on my arms. I crawled into the warmth and comfort of my sleeping bag while Gale kept look out.

"You know that I'd be lookout, but I'm blind." I told him.

"Is that going to be your excuse for everything now?" Gale asked me.

"You know it." I laughed.

"What if they fix your eyes after we win?"

"I'll still use it as an excuse."

"Ok course you would." He said.

"What, I'm too lazy to come up with a new excuse."

"But not too lazy to kill ten people, now how does that work?" he asked.

"I don't know it just does!" I told him.

"As long as it makes sense in your mind."

"Exactly!"

"Your insane." He laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know." I smiled, getting very tired at this point.

I woke up with Gale's arms around me and my back against him.

"You were supposed to keep loot out." I said turning around to face him, not caring if he was still asleep.

"Well good morning to you to." I could tell he was frowning at me just by the tone in his voice.

"Well you were." I told him.

"You worry too much." He said kissing my forehead.

"No, I worry the exact right amount, you can never worry too much." I informed him of my logic.

"I still say you worry too much."

" Of course you'd say that."

The cannon rang out into the morning.

"Another tribute dead." I said.

"And you didn't kill them."

"I wonder if the other tributes have started writing stuff on the trees like we do." I thought out loud.

"Only one way to find out."

"I'd rather wait a bit, at least until we know the killer has moved on." I said.

"But by that time they may have erased the message." Gale countered.

"If there was one, again I'd rather wait for a while."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm blind, I cant see, I cant defend myself if someone attacks me." I pointed out to him.

"And why do you think I'm here, for decoration?"

"No, but what if there's more than one person, you can't keep your eye on four people at one time."

"Touché." He said as I snuggled into his warmth.

**No she isn't really insane, again review and send them stuff my sponsor/viewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back finally with another chapter. I am over my writers block.. for now. It's not much romance just more Wendy learning how to do things on her own without any sight.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I had managed to convince Gale that I could survive a walk in the forest alone. I decided I needed to take a bath so I casually walked to our water supply, which was a pond.

The cooling sensation of the water was different, but not unfamiliar to me. It may have been the fact that I now realied on touch and sound more than anything else. Once I had decided that I was as clean as I was ever going to get here I climbed out, dressed, and headed deeper into the forest, I'd find my way back right?

"Well, well, well a stray." A girl tribute said, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

"No, not exactly a stray, just alone." I told her, trying to locate where she was.

"Easier to kill."

"Who says I'll be the one dying?" I asked thanking God that I had grabbed my dagger belt. I could hear her boots circling me. I couldn't exactly tell where she was. _Maybe wondering through the forest alone wasn't such a great idea._ I thought to myself as she stepped towards me, no doubt holding a weapon. _Great, I'm going to die alone, wet, and blind!_

I grabbed for one of my daggers, still trying to locate where she was exactly. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, I was still trying to learn how to walk with vision. Fighting by myself without vision, forget it, I was a goner. But I had survived this long in the games without almost getting killed, with the exeption of my run-in with the rat. My point is I wasn't about to just give up without a fight, even if I couldn't see.

I heard her left foot step towards me I jumped to the right.

"You're blind aren't you?" she asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered. I could imagine her smiling as she figured out that she had an advantage over me. She couldn't seem to muffle her footsteps, no matter how hard she tried, and it would be her downfall.

Wither it was a miracle or not, I couldn't decide, but she ended up laying on her back with my dagger in her stomach. I pulled it out of her, hearing the cannon go off. I knew I didn't have much time. I sloppily carved '12 down, 11 to go.' I wouldn't kill Gale, but I wanted the audience to think that the 'mysterious' killer wold leave only one victor, themselves. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered to me was finding my way back to the safety of my tree.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and leave them a little somethin' somethin', please, I am going insane here!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was written by my amazing beta, it is also in Gale's POV because I can't get into his mind. Enjoy!**

**This is named 'the Fucking Chapter' because of how many times Tricky had to tell me to "Write the fucking chapter."**

**I only own Wendy.**

I was worried enough when Wendy wanted to go off alone, but it had been forever, and I was starting to freak out a bit. I picked up my bow and started jogging through the forest, heading straight toward the pond. My head twitched up at every sound that didn't come from my feet. Finally, I stopped when I reached the little pond. The beach dirt was mostly dry, the only sign she'd been here were some soft footprints in slightly wet dirt. I followed it up to a large smear in the dirt, pushed aside, like there had been a fight. That's when I noticed the carving in the tree. _Twelve down, eleven to go_. Wendy only planned to leave one of us alive, her or…me. Hadn't I told her that I would go if she did? The girl was stubborn as an ox. I heard myself laugh half-heartedly, turning around to meet the gaze of three more tributes; both from ten and the boy from four. Obviously the career had teamed up with these two with plans to kill them off at the end. Thirty seconds, and they were on the ground, arrows piercing all of them. The wind whipped my face as three cannon blasts sounded. I pulled an arrow from one of the guys' chests, carving _15 down_ under Wendy's carving. Then, just for the heck of it, I carved our initials into a tree a few feet away. The wind was picking up to higher speeds, and rain started coming down with it. It was like having a high-powered machine throw pins and needles at my skin. I couldn't tell if the cracks I was hearing were from thunder or tree branches snapping. Leaves, twigs, and dirt were swept up and blurred my vision. Though I'd never admit it out loud, I was scared to death that I wouldn't find Wendy before something bad happened.

I would bet all the game I shot over the last four years that the Game makers had set up this storm just to (Hopefully, to them) Kill the killer. Not to mention there were still seven tributes left with eyes on the weaker ones. Wendy was sure to be targeted. Hell, I was surprised she hadn't already been killed. You'd never expect her to be so ruthless, but she was kind of cute…in an extremely psychopathic way. I understood she was doing what had to be done, but it still worried me that she'd shown no emotion after each killing.

The thunder and rain began to beat down even more heavily now, and I felt myself break into a run. I could just hear myself screaming,

"Wendy! Wendy, where the fuck are you!" my yell was replied with a wicked crack, a horrible slam, and a blood-curdling scream. Wendy.

Feet flying against the ground, I ran in the general direction of the screech. At some point, I lost feeling in my body, running on pure instinct. I found her in a clearing, lying next to a large branch, freshly broken. Closer inspection showed she was covered in pickers, the seeds making large cuts in her soft skin. Even closer inspection revealed that the branch was on top of her right arm. I moved it carefully. After moving her arm to her lap, I picked her up and carried her to our shelter, a small dugout under a pile of rocks from an avalanche in the earlier games. I examined her arm for a bit, and she finally woke up.

"Gah, what happened?" Wendy mumbled from her place in my lap.

"I found you passed out on the forest floor with your arm under a tree and picker cuts all over you. What'd you do, hug the damn bush?" I asked, throwing her attitude back in her face.

"No! It…fell on me" She said, looking at her arm. I watched as she tried and failed to curl her fingers. I picked up her wrist, and she sucked in air through her teeth, holding back a cry of agony, no doubt.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?"I smiled, gently turning over her hand.

"That's not very nice." She shot back, venom edging her words. That's my girl.

"It was never my intention to be nice," I said, looking at her playfully, "But it was never my intention to be mean, either." And she looked at me like she couldn't believe it.

"I never would have guessed." She laughed, her eyes turning serious before the rest of her face. "So, what is your intention, anyway?" What could I say? That I was in love with her? That I was trying to get her to love me? No, I couldn't say that, for two reasons. One, She'd laugh me out of the games, and two, it was way too mushy for 'hunter boy.'

"My intention is to keep us both alive." I said, pulling her in for a kiss.

And somewhere, Haymitch was doing a victory dance.

**Another chapter by your beloved beta, Tenshi. Hope you enjoyed it! (And sorry it took so long; I'm a lazy-ass)**

**It seriously took her three days to write it! Anyways review please and send them stuff you guys are the sponsors!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all yes this is TrickyTrickster01 my beta has stopped writing for me… for now. Not sure if I am going to make her write another chapter or if she will do it willingly. We'll see, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter please, please, PLEASE review!**

**I only own Wendy.**

I woke up still in Gale's lap. My forearm, wrist, and hand hurt like Hell. It was defiantly broken; I couldn't move it at all. I could feel the bandages that somebody had put on, I wasn't sure if it was me or Gale saying as all I remember was a tree hitting me then waking up in Gale's lap, then going back to sleep.

My mind and very core being were at war with themselves, if I lost to myself it would be very awkward.

_You know, this never would've happened if you'd killed him off in the first place._ My will to live told me.

_Oh yes, that's a real nice way to thank him for saving your ass!_ Conscience told off my will to live.

_Well I am just saying that if she did we wouldn't have all of these stupid confusing feelings holding us back!_ Will to survive said.

_Admit it, if it wasn't for Gale we'd all be dead, we should be thanking the girl!_ My common sense countered.

_Hey, I'm right here!_ I told all of my emotions, maybe I was insane.

_Shut up!_ All of my emotions screeched at me, it reminded me of the very first conversation I had with Gale, when we traumatized Effie.

_Gale is holding all of us back; if he were dead we already would've won the Games._ Will to live said.

_He's been killing off tributes too, and he's done nothing but take care of her the entire time she's been blind!_ Core being said.

_Oh yes he's been so nice, letting Wendy run into trees, trip over logs, fall into pits, and hug picker bushes. _ My will to survive sarcastically replied.

_I didn't hug the bush!_ I thought.

_Yes you did._ All of them agreed.

_Okay well maybe I did, but I'm blind. _I said trying to defend myself.

_Okay back to the matter at hand._ My Conscience said.

It went on like this for quite some time until it all became jumbled together and I couldn't tell who was saying what. It was starting to give me a headache. All of my emotions were really starting to piss me off; they weren't helping me at all.

_SHUT UP!_ I yelled at all of my emotions, _you guys are not helping me at all; actually you guys are rather annoying. _They all stared at me blankly, unsure of what to say or do. _Can't you guys just tell me what I'm supposed to feel and I can just get out of here?_

_Let's take a vote!_ Common sense said.

_NO! This is not a democracy… this is a Wendyocracy. _I thought.

_Okay then all mighty and powerful Wendy; what do you want to do?_ Will to survive asked me.

_I don't know, let's take a vote. _I said sitting back down after my outburst. Will to live rolled her eyes.

MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD: 4 tributes died.

BACK INTO WENDY'S MIND:

3 to 1 said that I was falling in love with Gale Hawthorne. I think we all know who voted that I wasn't. It would be the first time I choose to believe my Conscience, Common Sense, and Core Being.

**I hope you enjoyed again read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am back with yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

"What are we going to do? We're running low on food and supplies." Gale said getting up from his sitting position.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm blind." I said once again blaming my blindness.

"Yea, and for a blind person you have quite an appetite." He was right; I usually did eat like a man.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked in mock hurt, truth be told I wasn't fat.

"Well, I'm not calling you skinny." He replied sarcastically.

"You know that wasn't very nice." I told him.

"Who said I was nice?" he asked.

"Nobody."

"Exactly, I'm going to go to the Cornucopia to see if they have anything still there." We both knew it would be a long shot but it was better than just sitting here doing nothing.

"And leave me here alone?" I asked.

"Yep, have fun." He said walking out of the cave.

_Great now what am I supposed to do?_ I asked myself. I picked up one of the books Haymitch sent us. I then remembered something; I was still blind. I threw the book across the cave.

"Gale, Gale I need entertainment!" I called out and then I remembered that he left to go get more food. Great. I decided to pick up my dagger throw it at the ground, pick it up and throw it again.

It had been a long time, too long. I started to get worried. I grabbed my dagger belt and headed out.

I ran into trees, tripped over logs, and various other things. I still blamed Gale even though he wasn't with me at the moment.

I had tripped over another log, making the tally up to 35 trips. But there was something different about this log, it groaned.

"Gale?" I asked feeling the person's face, eyes, nose, anything that would verify them as the person in question. I was right I had tripped over Gale. Who wasn't breathing. He was still alive, the cannon hadn't gone off, and I still had time. I breathed into his mouth.

"Okay you with your stupidness," one compression, "and stubbornness," two compressions, "and rudeness," three compressions, "and sarcasm," four, "and all of your whining," five, by this time tears had started to form but hadn't fallen yet. "You can't die on me." I sobbed out each word was accompanied with a compression. "I love you too much." I said. I eventually gave up and cried into him, making his shirt extremely wet.

"I hope you're happy, you just ruined the dream I was having," I could feel Gale's hand on my back, my head sprung up. "I had a dream that you were insulting me." He finished.

"I just told you how I feel about you and that's all you can say?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You honestly think I feel differently about you?" he asked.

"Well I, wait, what?" I asked, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

"Never mind." He said quickly.

"No, tell me." I said getting off of him and standing up.

"No." he said getting into a sitting position.

"I will pry it out of you." I told him confidently.

"Good luck with that."

"Fine, you've made me do something I really didn't want to do." I got down on my knees in front of him, and clasped my hands together. "Please, please, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"No." I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're going to laugh at me."

"No I won't." I told him.

"Yes you will, I know you." He said.

"I'm not going to laugh, I promise, just tell me." I pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'm in love with you, happy now?"

"Actually yes, I am." I smiled, "I love you too, and I told you I wouldn't laugh."

**There you have it they finally admitted it to each other, and the whole Gale almost dying and Wendy insulting him while trying to save him is from the movie ****The Sorcerer's Apprentice ****it's a very good movie. You should watch it after you review this chapter. And no pointing out grammar mistakes I know I've probably made some just leave them please. Also my friend has a Facebook page called Hunger Games Rebels, if you're a rebel go check it out, I of course had to like it. Her first question was Gale or Peeta, and explain why you like them. I mean is that even a question for me obviously I'm going to pick Gale lol anyways enough of my rambling time to leave, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter set in the games *cries* but there will be some outside of the games. Enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

We were both walking towards the Cornucopia, hoping the two other tributes would find us. We stopped near the clearing.

"You ready to climb up that cliff?" Gale asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to find the other two tributes while you go climb up the cliff." He explained.

"You're insane, I can't climb up that thing, it's a death trap waiting to happen!"

"Yes you can, and you will, good luck." He said pushing me into the clearing. It was too late to turn back. I ran towards the cliff remembering exactly where it was. My hand searched for something, some part of the cliff I could use to climb up. My hand eventually found a little ledge; I smiled at my accomplishment and started to climb. I could hear two canon blasts in the distance signaling two tributes deaths.

About half way up the cliff I could hear, or thought I could hear, the chattering of a rat. I remembered my last encounter with a giant rat; it almost ripped off my leg. I started to climb back down until my foot came in contact with something that wasn't a ledge.

"Would you climb upwards!" Gale growled below me, apparently I had stepped on his shoulder.

"What's it look like I'm doing!" I shouted at him starting to climb up again.

"Well you're not climbing very fast." He complained.

"I'm blind, I can't really see where I'm going." I said.

"You won't be for long." He stated.

Once we were both safely on the cliff I listened very carefully for the rat. I heard nothing, another Capitol trick I guessed. The Panem anthem played.

"Congratulations to our tribute from District 12, Wendy Manson, our Campion of the 76th Hunger Games." Claudis Templesmith's voice said from above.

"What?" we both shouted. This was the Capitol's plan for us, no mutts, no anything. They wanted me to kill Gale, and it wasn't going to happen. I pulled out a dagger from my belt.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this." Gale grabbed my wrist realizing, and stopping me from what I was about to do.

"Can't you just trust me for once in your life?" I asked him. He studied my face for a moment before letting go of my wrist. I brought the dagger down on my leg, stabbing my thigh.

"Here's the deal," I shouted to the sky, as my blood rushed from the wound, "you name both of us Champions or let me die of blood loss." I said knowing that they would name both of us Champions and let both of us live. I knew this because the Games were a popularity contest and I, for some reason, won. There was a moment of silence as the Gamemakers contemplated my deal.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claudis Templesmith's legendary voice once again rang out, "there's been a change. Congratulations to our two tributes from District 12, Gale Hawthorne and Wendy Manson, our Champions of the 76th Hunger Games."

**What have Gale Wendy gotten themselves into now? Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all, just so you know there is a bit of French in this chapter (don't yell at me if it's wrong, I got it off of Google) and you're just going to have to translate it yourself.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I woke up on a hospital bed in a Capitol hovercraft. The first thing I saw was a bright, blinding light. Wait a second, saw, I could see! My joy was short lived. I looked at my right arm and started moving it. It was good as new, as if it was never broken. The hospital bracelet on my wrist caught my attention. _Wendy Manson-Mentally Unstable_ it read. Mentally Unstable, they thought that I was a Wackjob, that I was insane. _I am not insane!_ I thought as my eyes narrowed towards the words.

"Good morning Wendy, I'm Dr. Church." A woman said coming into the room. She looked like the definition of Capitol people. _What's so great about it?_ I thought staring at her blankly, refusing to say anything. I refused to talk to anybody, the Doctors, my prep team, Cinna, even Haymitch. I wouldn't talk to anybody; I wouldn't even pull a brush through my hair. I returned to my previous ways.

They tried almost everything in order to get me to talk, asked about my family, my life, the Games, anything. I simply ignored them. I thought that they would just give up and let me be mute, but no, they had to try one more thing.

"Well Soldier, how goes the day?" Gale asked seating himself on my hospital bed. I looked at him over my book then closed it. It would've been considered rude if I was reading while he was trying to get me to talk.

"You won't even talk to me, will you?" he asked me. I shook my head no, it was the most response anybody had gotten out of me in days, and he knew it.

"Fine, I'll talk you listen. You know that I don't think you're insane, right?" I nodded. "How come you never showed any emotion after you killed somebody in the Games?" he asked.

"I did what I had to do." I spoke for the first time in days; he started to smile at his accomplishment. "And it helped that I was blind."

"Why are you doing this?" I knew he meant 'Why won't you talk?'

"It's how I deal with grief, and I obviously don't take it well." I explained.

"I can see that. They told me that you refuse to do anything productive." He said.

"They've got that right, all I've done is eat, sleep, read, and go to the bathroom." I told him, listing all of the things I'd done lately.

"Good morning Miss Wendy." Another said walking in. Only difference was he looked very familiar. I looked at his nametag, Dr. Charles Manson. Dad.

"Vous avez putain fils de pute, vous pensez que vous pouvez simplement waltz revenir ici et prétendre que tout est parfait après sept putain année ans vous putain conasse!" I swore in French, calling my Father everything under the sun. by this time I was on my feet about one yard away from him with Gale holding back my arms. If Gale wasn't there I have ended up hitting my Dad. I continued to glare at him.

"Thank you for that ever so warm welcome Wendy." Dr. Manson told me.

"Next time I'll give it to you in English." I said to him, my arms still being held behind my back.

"I didn't know you were that rude." Gale said finally letting go of my arms after Dr. Manson left.

"He left me and my Mom seven years ago for a cushy, fancy, Capitol life. Do you really expect me to be calm when he comes back into my life?" I asked as if it was obvious.

"No but you didn't have to yell at him in another language, what where you saying anyways?"

"It was French, and you don't want to know." I laughed a little.

"Knowing you, you're going to find ways to annoy him, aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Absolutely." I laughed.

**Okay so maybe she is a little insane, but then again who isn't, and it's fun to be insane isn't it? Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you review (and no I don't understand most French, just the basics) good night/morning!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes this chapter is a bit random and fast paced I know but I need to get them off of the Hovercraft.**

**I only own Wendy.**

Cinna had somehow managed to convince me to pull a brush through my hair; and it hurt like Hell to brush out all of the knots. I was sick and tired of being up in the hospital alone, and the food was disgusting. I did something I hadn't done in a while. I ran down to breakfast. I walked out of the hospital, wearing actual normal clothes. A woman saw me, screamed, and ran in the other direction. Probably thinking that I was insane. I had given up telling people that I wasn't, most of them believed I was, while a handful of us knew that I wasn't.

"Did all of Hell freeze over?" Haymitch asked as I sat next to him and Gale.

"It must've, she actually brushed her hair." Gale said.

"Haha, you both are so funny. Shut up." I said rather unamused. At this point Cinna had walked in.

"I told you she'd make the first move." Cinna said sitting next to Haymitch. I tried not to laugh.

"Eh, that's just because Gale got her mad enough to." Haymitch answered.

"And that's because you wouldn't leave us alone about it." Gale countered.

"Oh yea, weren't we going to kill Haymitch?" I asked Gale.

"Yes."

"You still want to?" I asked.

"No." he stated.

"Well your no fun." I told him.

"Well if it isn't my mentally unstable daughter." My Father said to me lovingly in a sing-song voice.

"If it isn't my jack-ass, abandoning Father." I mocked him.

"Cinna, I've seen some of your work it's very… imaginative." He told Cinna, intending to insult him.

"And you're the alcoholic who's been mentoring my daughter." He said to Haymitch.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a reply." Haymitch said.

"And last but not least, Gale. I certainly hope you don't end up with my daughter, because I really don't like you." He said way too friendly for my taste.

"I don't like you either." Gale said in a serious tone. I spit out my water and started laughing.

They discharged me from the hospital; unfortunately they didn't assign a room. Great. I either had to find somebody to bunk with or sleep in the middle of the hallway.

"I am sleeping in here tonight." I informed Gale walking into his room.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the asses at the hospital didn't give me a room." I told him.

"So you decided to barge into my room and sleep in here?"

"It was either here or Haymitch's room. Which would you've chosen?" I asked.

"Defiantly not Haymitch's room. You know your Dad's going to hate this right?" he asked.

"What, are you trying to get brownie points from him?" I asked.

"Point taken." Gale said as he spun me around and kissed me.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" my Father said coming in through the open doorway, which I forgot to close. Oops.

"Nothing." Gale said dropping me.

"Eekh!" I said I fell to the ground.

"It doesn't look like nothing." My Father said reaching a hand out to help me up. I slapped it away. Gale wouldn't help me up because he knew I was too proud to except much help.

"I needed a place to stay for the night because the asses at the hospital didn't give me a room." I explained.

"I'm one of those asses at the hospital!"

"Exactly." I said, Gale started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" my Father asked him.

"It's funny 'cause it's true." Gale told him.

"You have no right young lady!" he informed me.

"Oh really, what right do you have? You abandoned me and Mom for seven years, and all of a sudden I win the Games and you just magically reappear. Where the fuck does that come from Dr. Manson?" I ranted, refusing to call him even Father.

"I'm just going to go." Gale said awkwardly.

"No you might want to stay, just in case I need you to hold me back again." I said.

"Just don't speak French this time." Gale told me.

"No promises."

"I am not letting you sleep in a room with this boy." Dr. Manson said dragging me out of the room by my wrist, I grabbed the door frame with my other hand.

"It's too bad I'm going to sleep with him anyways… that came out wrong!" I said ripping my wrist out of his hand. I ran back into Gale's room, closed the door and bolted it behind me. I sat with my back against the door.

"Ready for bed?" Gale asked me.

"Yes, and sorry about Manson, he seems to really hate you." I said letting him pull me to my feet.

"You really think I care what he thinks?" he asked as I crawled into the bed.

"Nope." I said snuggling close to him and falling asleep.

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Wow. Anyways please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter won't be on the Hovercraft I promise! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

I woke up still in Gale's bed, snuggled up closely to his body and wrapped in his arms.

"Today's the day, we finally get to go home." Gale said. _Home _finally I didn't have to worry about someone murdering me, or thinking that I was insane. Unless my Mom actually bought the story that the Capitol had fabricated, then that would be a huge problem.

"What are you going to do when we get back to 12?" I asked Gale.

"Same as always. Except I'd now have to hunt more for sport now." He answered.

"You'd go alone?" I asked, because even I couldn't stand being alone for long.

"No I'd drag you out there with me."

"So I can wake up every animal in the woods?" I wasn't exactly the quietest person ever.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Probably try to keep Dr. Manson away from my Mom." I said truthfully. I didn't know what I'd do if they were together.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked me. _A month of being stuck in a forest he finally asks. _ I thought to myself.

"I like to play piano." I told him.

"Really, you could afford a piano?" he asked.

"No, Madge Undersee taught me when I worked for her family." I told him.

"I didn't know you played piano."

"Not many know." I said.

We were walking down a hallway towards breakfast when a servant stopped us.

"Excuse me, Miss Manson President Snow needs to see you." She said. Gale and I exchanged looks of confusion and worry.

"Okay where is he?" I asked the servant girl.

"Follow me please." I sighed; breakfast would have to wait for a while.

She led me to some kind of study with Snow sitting in an official looking chair.

"Wendy Manson." He said.

"President Snow." I mocked him as I plopped into a chair.

"I've heard quite a lot about you. The Gamemakers are in quite an uproar over that stunt you pulled."

"Are they, well I'm not surprised isn't there only supposed to be one Victor." I said to him.

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you."

"Rules were made to be broken." I informed him.

"No my rules."

"Yes, even your rules." I said.

"You have quite an attitude." He pointed out the obvious.

"And you must eat children for breakfast because you smell like blood." I told him.

"How would you feel if the Capitol fixed your little attitude problem?" he said frowning at me.

"Worse than I do now." I answered honestly. Without my tongue my life would be a lot less interesting.

"That was warning Miss Manson, next time you step out of line your tongue will be mine." He said getting up and leaving the study as the Hovercraft landed.

"Snow," I said getting up, he turned around to face me, "let the Games begin!" he chuckled evilly.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." He said. I spit in his face.

"So, what did he want?" Gale asked once I found him again.

"He wanted to tell me how much he hated the stunt I pulled in the arena." I told him as casually as I could.

"What happened?" he asked knowing that I'd gotten in some sort of trouble.

"I spit in his face." I said proudly.

"Nice."

"Thank you." I said getting out of the Hovercraft.

**And that's how Wendy Manson met President Snow. Tell me what you thought, reviews are amazing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**They're off of the Hovercraft finally. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy.**

"What else did Snow want?" Gale asked knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

"He threatened to cut off my tongue." I answered.

"He what?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just my tongue." I said knowing he'd worry about it; Hell I was worrying about it.

"Wendy!" my Mom yelled running up to me after I got off of the Hovercraft.

"Mommy!" I yelled not caring how childish I sounded.

"I thought you were going to die." My Mom told me. Moms have such faith in their children.

"Geez did everybody think that I was going to die?" I asked.

"Actually, yes."

"Thanks Mom." I said sarcastically.

"You still owe him," she pointed to Gale, "your life."

"So then you go thank him."

"I will since you haven't." she said.

"I've saved him a couple times!" I defended myself.

"Once, and you gave up."

"Oh would you just go already?" I shoved her forwards in Gale's general direction. Actually to tell you the truth I just shoved her in a direction, I was looking out for Dr. Manson.

"Wendy." Found him.

"Stay away from Mom." I told him.

"Not a chance."

"We'll see about that." I told him as he walked away, most likely looking for Mom.

"You know he's actually kind of nice." Mom said returning from her apparently civil conversation with Gale.

"Yea Mom thanks for liking my taste in men. Anyways I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"President Snow came to talk to me about my stunt that I pulled in the Games today." I told her.

"Oh God, Wendy what did you say to him?" she asked knowing that half of what I say should cause me to be locked up.

"Oh you know not much just that even his rules were made to be broken." I said casually.

"Wendy!"

"That's not the point, what I need to tell you is that he threatened to cut off my tongue." She was about to reply when.

"Well look at this, one big happy family." My Father decided to interrupt and throw his arm around Mom. She looked at him like he'd been lost at sea and she wanted nothing more but to tear his clothes off. Great.

"Yea sure." I said sarcastically.

The house in Victor's Village was huge. It was white with white walls on the inside. Yup, definitely wouldn't go insane here. Which reminds me.

"Mom, you don't honestly think I'm insane, do you?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"Yes, well kind of." She answered.

"Mom!" how could she think I was insane?

"Well the Capitol and President Snow made it seem very possible. I mean if I'd have gone through all the things you have, I'd be insane to." She tried to give a reason to her opinion.

"But I'm _not _insane! I'm almost normal." Almost.

"That's exactly what an insane person would say." Dr. Manson agreed. _Of course why am I not surprised._

"Shut up, you're not helping." I told him.

"Wendy." Mom said.

"None of them were, even if I was insane the people on that damned Hovercraft wouldn't know how to help."

"Watch your mouth." Dr. Manson told me as I ran up the stairs.

"No, and I'm going to bed." I yelled down.

I tossed and turned most of the night. Not getting any sleep. I wasn't used to having a comfortable bed, and I definitely wasn't used to being alone. I heard something from my window. I bolted upright, grabbing something off my bed shelf.

"I'm armed and I swear to God I will hurt you." I said realizing I grabbed a… Hairbrush?

"No you wouldn't, I know you too well." Gale said.

"You scared the shit out of me. Can't you use the door like a normal person?" I asked moving the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked climbing in. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, not with Manson in the house, and even my Mom thinks I'm insane."

"The Capitol's been laying that on pretty think lately."

"Really," I said as if I didn't know, "what did my Mom say to you at the station?" I asked.

"She thanked me for saving your life so many times." It was true he save me like five times.

"Of course she did." I said kissing him, snuggling into his warmth, and finally falling asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed, review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again I am looking for more story ideas since this story will be done soon (cries majorly) I would've found one already (knocking some around in my head) but my "muse" (beta) hasn't called me back. Anyways I will let you guys know when I get an idea so enjoy this chapter while I think of some.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I was the first person to wake up, like usual. I pried myself out of Gale's arms and took a nice, relaxing, hot shower. After that I ran downstairs to search for something to eat. Something that didn't require much cooking because I burned water. I found nothing. Great, that meant that I would have to wait for somebody else to wake up and make me food.

I started to wonder around the house. I toured it yesterday but I was too tired and irritated to care. In one room I spotted a huge grand piano. Smiling to myself I sat down on the bench and started playing one of the oldest songs I knew. It was called _Defying Gravity._

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_of someone else's game!_

_Too late for second guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes, and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity._

_I think I'll try defying gravity, _

_And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits, _

_'Cause someone says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost._

_Well, if that's love it comes_

_At much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity!_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you can't pull me down!_

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll the greatest team there's ever been_

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I defying gravity_

_With you and I defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down_

_So if you care to find me, _

_Look to the Western Sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free!_

_To those who'd ground me,_

_Take a message back from me._

_Tell them how I am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity,_

_And soon I'll match them in renown._

_And nobody in all of Oz,_

_No Wizard that there is or was,_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

I heard clapping behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air, whoever was clapping had just given me a heart attack.

"That was really good." Gale said leaning against the doorway. I could feel heat flood to my face. _What the Hell, since do I blush? _I asked myself.

"Don't you make noise when you enter a room, or do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me?" I asked him.

"I never really thought about it, I suppose it's because it's fun to scare you."

"Yea, only if you want to get your head kicked in." I told him, he just laughed knowing that I wouldn't do such a thing.

"Wendy," Dr. Manson came in holding an official looking letter, "this came in the mail for you." He dropped it on the piano, I opened it.

Wendy Manson, you are hereby required to attend a Victor's dinner. The dinner is optional for all Victors with the exception of you and your fellow District 12 Victors.

Signed,

President Snow

P.S. the Games _have _begun.

**I also don't own Defying Gravity that belongs to Stephen Schwartz. I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am back! Whoo with another chapter. My friend/beta called me out because of this idea and I was just like "It's not the worst I could to her!" which is true I mean there are worse things.**

**I only own Wendy.**

"So you're Wendy Manson." Finnick Odair said sauntering up to me once we got to the dinner.

"Yes I am, and if you try to hit on me I will hurt you." I said. I knew his reputation in Panem as a Womanizer.

"Your different then the other Victors." He pointed out what everybody already knew.

"Really and is that a good thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"A very good thing."

"Thanks." I said as we took our seats.

"Talking with Finnick Odair?" Gale asked me.

"He's worse than you so it's not like you have much competition." I told him.

"Oh thanks for that compliment." He said sarcastically.

I somehow ended up on the table in front of President Snow kicking food in his face after he insulted somebody. Who it was I wasn't sure and I didn't care, I just wanted another reason to defy the Capitol not caring about the consequences.

President Snow nodded to the two guards and they brought me down on my knees, still on the table, down to Snow's eye level.

"Off with your tongue." He said simply, without any emotion. Everybody else at the table went in uproar. I stared at Snow blankly, he may have won this round but I wasn't about to be silenced.

**I told you Tenshi called me out and that's why, yep I'm cutting her off her tongue. Don't worry she will still be the rude and sarcastic Wendy we all know and love. Oh and one more thing I've started a new story it's a Maximum Ride story and it's called Mutant Survival Guide. Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay this may be a bit confusing but this is supposed to be set in between chapters 20 and 21. Yes I am killing off a character. No its not Wendy, Gale or anyone that important to the plot because that would be a crime.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I watched silently as they lowered the casket containing my Mother, now dead, six feet into the ground. Dr. Manson just stood there, no tears were even forming. Me, I had tears forming, but not falling. I refused to let that happen quite yet. I didn't know what to do after this, my Mother was one of the only people who kept me sane, who kept me from screaming at Manson every time I looked at him. Now I'd most likely have to live under the same roof with him alone. Not going to happen.

"How are you feeling?" Gale asked me after the service. _Like shit._ I thought, but no I had to keep it clean in honor of my Mother.

"Fine," I lied, very badly, "hold this." I gave him my shoes. He nodded knowing what I was about to do. I ran off to the house.

Once there I sat with my back against the wall of the kitchen and let my tears fall, not caring if even President Snow saw me at my weakest.

"Think you left your shoes." Gale said sitting in front of me.

"I don't care." I said throwing them half way across the room.

"Come here." He said pulling me close to him allowing me cry into his shoulder. I was pretty sure I ruined his shirt, I didn't care. My Mom just died I was allowed to ruin people's shirts.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry." Gale told me. I thanked God he didn't say something like 'sorry for your loss' because if I heard another one of those I'd punch them.

"There's a first time for everything." I sobbed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to live with Manson and it's not like I can kick him out." I said.

"Why not, it's your house." He pointed out.

"Because legally it's his house now." He was my Father, wither I liked it or not the parents owned the houses not the Victors.

"Well then, you're just going to have to come live with me." He told me.

"Fine, I will." I said still crying. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Told you I killed off a character again this is set between chapters 20 and 21. Sorry for the confusion. Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally the tongue cutting chapter, not as good as I hoped but it isn't bad! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I only own Wendy.**

I was given a few moments with each person that I had contact with over the past six months. Effie came in first.

"Wendy!" she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Effie, I'm having my tongue cut off not being awarded with a Humanitarian of the Year award. Cut the crap." I told her.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe what you did to President Snow."

"Seems like I traumatize a lot of people." I said referencing what happened on the train ride to the Capitol. She laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry that Gale and I traumatized you by the way."

"It's okay."

"Time's up." A guard said.

"Wendy." Cinna sighed, coming to sit by me.

"Cinna." I said mocking him in a friendly way.

"You really had to kick food at Snow?" he asked.

"Yes, he insulted somebody you can't expect me to sit around." I explained. Nothing else was said until a guard came to tell us our time was up.

"You couldn't stay in line could you?" Haymitch asked me.

"You can't stay on the wagon?" I mocked him nicely.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend I never heard that."

"Thank you, you're so generous." I told him.

"I think time's almost up," he said after awhile, "good luck talking without a tongue."

"Thanks." I said as he walked out.

"I hope you aren't wondering if I'll still love you without a tongue." Gale said leaning against the door frame.

"No, because I know you will." I told him.

"You're so sure of that?" he asked.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, I went with my gut."

"I think it's the one time your gut was wrong." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I know it was." I told him.

"You're not going to cry?" he asked, surprised that I hadn't started crying.

"No, I think I've ruined enough of your shirts already." I'd already ruined about eighty of his shirts crying over my deceased Mother.

"I think our time's almost up." I said. He kissed and hugged me tightly one last time, then the guards took him out. My tongue and I had to face our fates alone.

I walked out into the very public arena. Guards were surrounding the people they thought would interfere, Gale was guarded the most. _Why am I not surprised? _I asked myself. The guards around me made to grab my arms.

"If you don't mind." I said moving my arms so they couldn't grab them. They knelt me in front of President Snow.

"Any last words?" President Snow asked, mocking me.

"Two things, one; you're a giant turd, two; I won't be silenced." He looked at me angrily, he nodded to the tongue executioner and that was it. My was gone forever. But I was right about both things; I wasn't about to be silenced and President Snow was a giant turd.

**I hope you enjoyed, review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay my friend JaeHawke1235 helped me come up with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy**

**I only own Wendy.**

I sat in the stupid cell President Snow had sent me to right after he cut off my tongue. Without so much as a good bye to anybody. President Snow was a great guy right? Wrong. It was dank, dusty, and cold in my cell. I was due for a transfer any day now.

"Wendy Manson, get all of your things." I didn't have anything. I didn't even look at the guard; they all looked the same to me. "Here you might need this." He continued handing me a pen and pad of paper.

"Well you guys are being nicer than usual." I wrote on the paper.

"Don't get used to it, follow me."

"Do I have a choice?" I wrote.

"Nope." He answered. He led me down the hallway towards my new cell, I mean home. I'd lived in some many homes in the past year it'd make your head spin.

He took a quick left knowing I'd follow, which I did.

"There aren't any cells down here." I wrote on the notepad.

"No shit Sherlock." He said taking off his hat revealing the dark, familiar, brown hair. I finally got a good look at the guard, who wasn't even a guard.

**Again I hope you enjoyed, review and tell me who you think the guard who isn't a guard is please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**And now the revealing of the guard who wasn't a guard. Let me know if you guys guessed right I'm curious to see how predictable I am, enjoy! Also whenever I write something like I said, or I told, or I asked etc , etc it means that she wrote it on a paper.**

**I only own Wendy.**

"What?" asked the "Guard" as I looked at him slightly shocked and relieved.

"GALE!" my paper screamed as I hugged him, then smacked him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, I'm not the one smacking people!" He countered.

"You couldn't have saved me before my tongue had to suffer." I asked him.

"No, these things take planning." He told me.

"So what's the plan?"

"We climb through the air vents." he said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I could've done that!" I wrote.

"Well why didn't you?" he said finding an air vent and starting to kick it, trying to loosen the screws that bolted it to the wall.

"I don't know." I wrote as the vent fell from wall and Gale climbed, I followed. Gale stopped for a moment when he came to a cross section in the vents.

"Gale, I'm staring at your ass." I told him trying to get him to move forwards.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it." He replied.

"I'm not pretending, move it!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He said moving forwards. He eventually stopped short again, I almost ran into him.

"Going somewhere Mr. Hawthorne?" the Warden said in front, and face to face with Gale.

"No where special, why you want to come?" said the smart ass that was Gale.

"I think you have something of mine." The Warden said referring to me.

"Wendy, turn around." Gale said.

"I can't turn around, it's a narrow vent. I'm not that small." I wrote.

"Well then shuffle backwards!" Gale replied.

"Shuffling for my life." I said moving backwards. The Warden followed us but he was far away and wouldn't reach us in time.

"Any other plans genius?" I asked once we got out of the vent.

"Yea," Gale said grabbing his hat he was wearing earlier along with some handcuffs, "the front door."

"You're insane." I told him.

"Is that suppose to be irony?" he asked, saying as I was still being shown as insane it did sound ironic.

"No." I answered letting him handcuff me knowing that my window of getting out of here was closing. "You have the key right?" I asked before he handcuffed me.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I gave him the look. "Who asked you?"

Two good looking people trying to leave a prison isn't as easy as it sounds. Yes good looking people generally get what they want, unless those two good looking people are Gale and I. Nothing can ever go according to plan can it? The guard on door duty recognized both of us, so I kicked him in stomach and he fell to the ground.

"I bet that felt nice." Gale said unlocking the door, I nodded. "Come on District 12 awaits."

**So there you have it the guard was Gale but how did he get there hmmm… suspicious. Anyways review please! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello all, this is just what I imagined how a conversation would look like between Wendy and Gale's family. Get ready for weirdness. I hope you enjoy, please review!**

**I only own Wendy.**

The morning after we got back in District 12 I literally fell out of Gale's bed which, amazingly, didn't wake him. Either he was a really heavy sleeper or he was dead; I was too tired to check and wouldn't function without breakfast. So instead of checking I walked downstairs in search of food.

"Good morning Wendy." Hazelle said as I sat down on a chair.

"Mornin'" I wrote, it was weird and difficult not being able to talk.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than I did in the jail cell," I answered truthfully, "you?"

"Had better nights."

"Haven't we all?" answered as Posy came into the room, I now considered Posy like my own little sister even though she had no blood relation to me.

"Mornin' Mommy, mornin' Wendy." She said skipping into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," I answered using the message I wrote to Hazelle, why waste more paper right?

"Is it weird not having a tongue?" Posy asked, by this time everybody in Panem knew I had my tongue cut out.

"Posy!" Hazelle scolded her.

I smiled, "no not really, it's hard remembering not to talk." I answered.

"I don't think I'd like to have my tongue cut out, I like to talk. Didn't you like to talk?" she asked a lot of questions for a five year old.

"She loved to talk, believe me, she gave me an earache in the Games." Gale said walking in. Hazelle rolled her eyes.

"That's not very nice," I said smiling anyways, "and look you are alive."

"You thought I was dead?" he asked a little confused.

"No, not really, but when I fell out of bed you didn't even stir."

"You fell out of bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm still getting used to a bed." That and I'm extremely clumsy.

"Sure I'll believe that, just like I believed your story that a pricker bush fell on you." He countered.

"Fine maybe I did hug it, but I was blind!" I used my old excuse.

"It did seem like most of the bad things in the Games happened to you two," Hazelle pointed out, "why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe it was because I was the 'mysterious' killer." I answered.

"Wait a second, you were the one killing everybody?" Hazelle asked me. I knew I left something out of my interviews.

"Yea, you're not about to kick me out are you?" I asked praying that she wouldn't.

"No you're like family, but that would've been the kind of thing to say in your interview." She said.

"Yea, and get myself killed?" I had already had my tongue cut out because I kicked food at President Snow. Admitting to killing 15 people, without the cameras seeing it, was a suicide note. And I didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

**Hope you enjoyed once again reviews are amazing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello all again, my friend JaeHawke1235 helped me come up with this chapter I had the idea but she helped with some minor things so thanks to her this was born. Enjoy my chapter child!**

**I only own Wendy.**

_I stood there in an open arena, guarded by at least ten guards. _Great, more guards my worst nightmare. _I thought to myself. I looked to my left and saw Gale being guarded by, yep you guessed, more guards. He was walked over to the middle of the arena, and being forced to kneel down in front of President Snow. The smell of Snow's flower and blood smelling breath with the only smell that filled my nostrils. I could see an executioner raise his blade over Gale's neck._

"_NO!" I screamed as the blade came down and then-_

I woke up in a cold sweat. _I was a dream_ I thought to myself. _At least, I hope it was a dream. _I looked around the room, _defiantly not an arena_. I looked to my left and saw Gale, still sleeping.

I got up and soundlessly walked down the stairs just as a thunder storm started. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I needed some air and room to think after my nightmare. The rain and cold, but fresh air help comfort me a little, not much but it helped. I turned down an alley wondering aimlessly towards my house, old house, on the seam-town border.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said behind me. I knew that voice, where have I heard that voice? I turned around and came to face to face with the head Peacekeeper Cray. "I asked you a question." He said angrily as he stumbled towards me; make that a very drunk Cray. I was about to turn around and run back to Victor's Village but Cray grabbed my wrist and held me tight. I started panicking. My Mother taught me to be scared of drunken Peacekeepers ever since I was little but I never thought I'd actually had to face one.

**Oh geez how will she get out of this one. Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we go the second half of the creeper Cray chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy.**

Cray pulled me closer to him. Cray usually was a little more respectable, not by much saying as he used prostitutes but he didn't hit on girls in the middle of the night. Unless he was drunk. Which, luck me, he was that night.

I tried pulling, and pushing him away with no prevail. I had to do something. So I started kicking his legs, he didn't move. In fact he laughed.

"Feisty little girl aren't ya?" he laughed at my dismay. If had a tongue I'd scream for help. The thunder clapped hard and loud. Wait a second; I realized something I didn't need a tongue to scream, so that's exactly what I did. I let out a long blood curdling scream.

He pulled me closer yet, his arm around my waist. I kept trying to push him away with no results. I kept kicking and screaming as he started kissing my neck. _Great, _I thought to myself panicking, _I'm about to have more of my innocence taken away while I'm kicking and screaming._

"Excuse me," a voice said, I didn't have time to focus on the voice only that if they got Cray away from me I would kiss the ground they walked on, "is there a problem here?"

"No there isn't Mr. Hawthorne." Cray said. _That's my savior? Forget that I'm not kissing the ground he walks on._ I thought to myself.

"Well I believe there is." Gale said pulling me out of Cray's reach and bringing me behind him.

"I wasn't finished with her yet." Cray said swinging at Gale.

"You hadn't even started." Gale said sucker punching Cray as I bent down and picked up the pad of paper and pencil Gale had brought with him.

"I had it all under control." I wrote as we headed back to the house up in Victor's Village.

"You were about to get raped how is that having control?" Gale asked obviously mad at me.

"What's your Point?" I asked, Gale rolled his eyes. "Why'd you bring the paper and pencil?"

"Because I knew you'd be out here somewhere and I would want an explanation."

"I had nightmare, what you don't go outside to get over a nightmare?" I said.

"No." he answered.

"Well I do."

"Does this always happen when you have a nightmare?" Gale asked referring to my almost getting raped.

"No, usually everybody is asleep by the time I wake up from the nightmare, even Cray." I answered.

"What was this nightmare about?" he asked opening the door of the Victor's Village house.

"You." I answered.

"Me?" he asked slightly confused. He was probably wondering what my subconscious had conjured up to make him my nightmare.

"Yes you, President Snow had you executed by beheading." I answered him.

"What did I do to get sentenced to beheading?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to get beheaded so don't do anything stupid!" I told him.

"Like kicking food at President Snow?" he said.

"Yes, don't do that." I said as he pulled me to him.

"Wendy Manson, you have the weirdest subconscious ever." He said kissing my forehead.

"You don't think I know this?" I wrote.

"Well I'll tell you one thing; I don't plan on dying for a very long time." He said kissing me.

"You mean I'm stuck with you?" I asked.

"For a long time yea." He said leading me off to the bedroom.

_Sleep, sleep, sleep, I love sleep, _I though snuggling into Gale's warmth, _please, subconscious, no dreams about people dying or being almost raped by Cray._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own Wendy.**

"How'd you know I was in the jail, the Capitol didn't make the announcement yet." I asked Gale the question that was nagging at the back of my brain.

"Haymitch told me." He answered.

"And how'd he know?"

"Are you going to ask a bunch of questions tonight? President Coin informed him." I was about to asked who President Coin was. "Coin is the President of District 13."

"Gale, I think you've finally cracked. District 13 was destroyed a long time ago." I said.

"I'm not insane. The Capitol _wants _people to think that District 13 was destroyed."

"You're not about to tell me that they've lived underground for years are you?" I asked.

"They have been, and if you don't believe me go ask Haymitch."

"Haymitch probably thinks Unicorns are real!" I said, Gale laughed at this. "Why did President Coin decide to help?" I asked knowing that most politicians don't do favors unless they want something in return.

"She wants us." Gale answered.

"For what?" I asked wanting more information.

"To lead a rebellion."

"I don't think Penam is ready for a rebellion." I said.

"Tell that to District 8, they've already started."

"So what do we do, just go out and lead the rebellion?"

"Why not, I thought you'd be the first on board." Gale said, he was right I wanted the Capitol to go down in flames as much as him.

"Where is District 13?" I asked.

"Beyond District 12."

"Well I knew that, I meant what direction?"

"You want to go." A statement, not a question.

"I want the Capitol to go down, I want to avenge my poor tongue." I wrote.

**Oh no Wendy wants revenge. Also this is probably the last chapter for this story but never fear I will write another story about these two. It's probably going to be called 'A Different Kind of Mockingjay' or something like that. Review!**


End file.
